Utang Ini mengancam nyawaku
by Rei nonichi
Summary: Keluarga Ichigo terlilit hutang? kok bisa? Silahkan baca aja. Enjoy it! chapter 2 is update!
1. Chapter 1

**BLEACH** punya nya Tite Kubo,

Dan dia itu adalah salah satu sodara saya yang ketemu setelah saya berusia 14 tahun, mungkin udah sekitar 4 tahunan lah. (digebuk massa gara-gara curcol gaje)

**UTANG INI MENGANCAM NYAWA KU**

Warning : OOC, gaje, hard typo, masih newbie, butuh perhatian, dan review. ^_^

Rate : T

Pairing : IchiRuki until the end.

Langsung saja, **Enjoy it!**

Chapter 1 : Intro

Saat seseorang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak punya uang, orang lain pasti akan berpikir banyak hal tentang dirinya.

"_Apakah dia miskin?"_

"_Hei, jangan-jangan dia ingin meminjam uang denganku! Aku menjauh saja ah."_

"_Dia itu pasti suka berfoya-foya, biarkan sajalah! Cuekin, cuekin."_

"_Kasian dia, tapi aku juga tidak mampu untuk meminjaminya uang."_

"_Aku tau dia pasti berbohong."_

Dan lain-lain.

Kira-kira begitulah kesan pertama yang muncul dari lubuk hati orang-orang yang mendengar kata-kata itu.

Karakura High School, Kelas 1-B.

"Aku tidak punya uang." Seorang gadis berkata lirih dengan mata Hazelnya yang sayu namun tegas.

Semua yang mendengar langsung terdiam, mereka saling melirik dan kemudian serentak tertawa.

"Hahahahahahahahaha,"

"Ada apa? Kenapa tertawa? Bukankah itu kalimat yang bagus?" Ia berkomentar dengan suara rendah dan terkesan cuek. Disilangkannya kedua tangan didepan dadanya.

"Wooooo~ bagus sekali! Aku sangat 'menyukai' kalimatmu! Kau layak dapat nilai 100 Kuchiki."Teriak seorang cowok yang duduk paling belakang. Ia berdiri sambil mengacungkan kedua jempol tangannya.(yaiyalah! Masa' kaki!).

"Tch.."Dengus gadis yang dipanggil Kuchiki itu, di pandanginya orang separuh baya disampingnya yang dari tadi hanya diam terbengong. "Hei, Pak! Aku sudah selesai! Boleh duduk?" Tanyanya.

"Ah, iya. Silahkan." Dia berujar sambil menyeka keringat di keningnya."Fiuh.." Helanya lagi. "Ini kan hanya pelajaran Bahasa yang biasa? Kenapa semua pada mempermasalahkan kata-kataku?" Batin gadis itu, ia melenggang menuju tempat duduknya.

Seorang Siswa yang duduk dekat jendela sedari tadi melemparkan tatapan malas ke arah orang-orang yang 'menurutnya' sedang melawak di depannya. Rambutnya oranye, tinggi badannya yang pasti lebih tinggi dari saya(buak), namanya adalah Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Guru kok malah bingung dengan kata-kata murid, lalu dimana kepintarannya itu? Masa' kalimat macam itu bisa diterima gitu aja?" batinnya.

"Dreeek," Gadis yang bernama Kuchiki Rukia itu duduk dikursinya yang tepat diseberang bangku Ichigo.

"Ckckckc, tidak punya uang katanya?" Ichigo terus memandangi Rukia dengan tatapan kesal ala ibu-ibu rumah tangga. Sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya kesal?

Rukia yang merasa di perhatikan, langsung menantang mata Ichigo. Kedua tatapan sinis itu bertemu dan membuat bumi gonjang-ganjing dan awan pengen maen air.(gak lah). Ichigo tersentak saat tangan rukia menyentuh lehernya sendiri. Ichigo makin melotot saat Rukia menggeser jarinya seolah iya sedang memotong lehernya. Melihat reaksi Ichigo, Rukia tersenyum tipis. Ichigo tak berani memandanginya lagi bahkan setelah pulang sekolah. Ia takut, wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Ya, Ayah. Sudah pulang sekolah kok! Rempong amat deh iiih..." Ichigo geram, Hape nya di matikan dan langsung dikantongi begitu saja. Yang menelfon adalah ayah Ichigo, Isshin Kurosaki. Dokter di klinik Kurosaki di depan rumah mereka.

Ichigo melangkah gontai keluar dari gerbang sekolah, tetapi kemudian ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. "Kurosaki...!" yang memanggil adalah seorang gadis, tinggi semampai, manja, berambut oranye, dan sexy. "Ada apa inoue?" Ichigo berbalik lesu. "Em! Ini!" Inoue menyerahkan hapenya. Ichigo menyerngitkan dahinya. "Paman!" kata Inoue lagi. Langsung saja Ichigo _sweatdropped_, diraihnya hape itu dan ditempelkannya ketelinga. "Ya, ada apa?"

"Ichigooooo~ cepat pulaaaaaaaang!" teriak suara dari seberang sana. "Ugh," Ichigo menjauhkan hape dari telinganya. Setelah selang beberapa detik, ia kembali menempelkan hape itu ketelinganya, "Lalu ada apa?" balasnya teriak.

"Kenapa kau berteriak pada ayahmu sendiri?" kata suara diseberang dengan lirih.

"Ya sudah, ada apa..ayah?" ulangnya lagi, kali ini sedikit lebih lembut seperti jelly.(Hei, itu kan kenyal./plak)

"Mereka datang... bagaimana ini? Mereka bilang akan mengambil semuanya! Huwa..."

"Baiklah, aku akan segera sampai. Tahan mereka, ayah!"

"Kakak! Cepatlah~ mereka membawa Si Tukang Pukul! Dia sebentar lagi mengamuk,, gya!" Sahut suara lainnya, sepertinya itu adik Ichigo.

"Trang~"

"Kakaaaaaaaaaaak!"

"Ichigoooo~"

"Tuuut...tutut.." suara kereta api kemudian muncul tiba-tiba, dan pembicaraan itu terputus.

"Halo? Ayah? Yuzu? Karin? Heei! Halo ?" Ichigo segera mengembalikan hape Inoue, tampak kecemasan diwajahnya. Segera ia berlari, namun baru beberapa langkah ia segera berbalik dan..

"Terima kasih, aku duluan nya." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Ia pun meninggalkan inoue yang tersipu malu tak jelas.

**-To be continued-**

**Jelek ya? Iya ya? Ya? Apa? Gak kedengeraaaan!**

Perkenalkan saya Rei, panggil aja begitu. (gak penting banget.)

Yap yap, terlalu panjang untuk sebuah intro ya? Maaf, saya kan newbie, jadi agak susah membuat intro yang bagus. Hm, bagaimana? Apa ada yang ingin review? Silahkan klik aja ya.

**Terima Kasih Sudah Membaca Tulisan Saya Ini. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Halau! Ada yang kangen dengan saya? (ngelantur berat) sebelum lanjut chapter 2, mari kita ucapkan terimakasih kepada orang-orang yang telah bermurah hati mau membaca fic saya yang gaje ini dan mereka juga Review. ^_^ (curcol)**

**Balesan Review :**

Rukianonymous : Wah, makasih. , anooo, itu memang kesalahan saya, mata Rukia memang violet. Pukullah aku sesuka hatimu, (/plak) . Yup, ini udah update kok, maaf kalo gak kilat. XDDD makasih udah review. ^-^

Poppyholic Uki : Waaa, itu penderitaan anak kost, kisah ini terinspirasi dari kisah author sendiri yang merupakan anak kost perantauan. Kita memang selalu kesulitan di akhir bulan. T^T. Apakah Uki-chan juga anak kost? Btw, makasih udah review. ^-^

Kyucchi : Sebenarnya, ini cobaan saya kok.(/buakbakbuk) HAHAHA (malah ketawa) Rukia kenapa ya? Hm, itu ceritanya lagi disuruh bikin kalimat sama gurunya, kayak pelajaran bahasa gitu, disuruh bikin kalimat bebas. Apa saya gak bilang ya disitu? MAAF! Suka kelupaan! **bakar diri sendiri** O,iya Makasih ya udah Review. ^-^

**BLEACH** punyanya Tite kubo,

**UTANG INI MENGANCAM NYAWA KU**

Warning : OOC, gaje, hard typo, masih newbie, butuh perhatian, dan review. ^_^

Rate : T

Pairing : IchiRuki until the end.

Langsung saja, **Enjoy it!**

Chapter 2 : Cruel organization.

"Ayaaaah!" Ichigo berteriak dan langsung masuk kerumahnya, didapatinya keluarganya sedang berlutut dihadapan seorang wanita. Wanita itu berambut hitam panjang dan berkilau seperti model iklan shampoo di Indonesia.(halah) kilauannya berwarna ungu violet yang indah. Ia tersenyum menyeringai saat Ichigo datang dan berteriak-teriak.

"I...ibu...?" Ichigo shock. Wajahnya memucat, tubuhnya gemetar. Tas yang sedang di pegangnya pun terjatuh ke lantai.

"Ibu?" Seorang Pria yang datang bersama Wanita itu menyerngitkan dahinya. "Fufufuufuuu" tawanya miris.

"Duaaaak..!" Tak tahu kapan, tiba-tiba lutut wanita tadi mencium jidat Ichigo, tinjunya berkali-kali menghantam wajah Ichigo. Dan apa reaksi Ichigo? Dia hanya pasrah menerima semua pukulan itu.

"Siapa yang Ibu mu, Ha?" Tiga garis urat kesat muncul di pinggir kening wanita itu, tangannya masih mengepal dan giginya gemeretak menandakan Ia sedang kesal sekali.

"Waw!" Decak kagum keluar dari mulut laki-laki tadi.

"Kakaaaaaaaaaaakkk!"

"Ichigoooooo..."

Dan suara-suara lain-lainnya.(Hei, fanfic macam apa ini?)

"Ugh, maaf Nyonya, aku.. tadi hanya kaget, mendapati bahwa keadaannya seperti ini..aku," Ichigo sangat kesulitan mengucapkan kalimat penjelasannya. Mulutnya telah dipenuhi darah dan sebelah matanya sudah bengkak.

"Ah, sudah diam!"Wanita itu berteriak kasar. "Aku, Yoruichi, Istri dari Orang yang telah meminjami kalian uang, datang kesini ingin meminta kembali apa yang menjadi hak ku. Bukan untuk mendengar ocehanmu, apalagi.." Wanita bernama Yoruichi itu berjalan menjauh dari Ichigo dan mendekat ke arah ayahnya. "Apalagi menjadi IBUMU!" Ia menegaskan kata-kata 'ibumu' di depan wajah ayah Ichigo. "Ugh," Isshin Kurosaki mengusap(?) wajahnya.(muncrat buk?)

"Tadi itu hanya kesalahan, Author pembuat fanfic ini sering manggil wanita yang lebih tua dari dirinya dengan sebutan ibu. Misalnya, 'beli cabe sekilo bu.' Atau 'Bu, batagornya 3rebu aja' nah, makanya saya jadi ikut-ikutan. Getoooo.." Ujar Ichigo dengan lugunya.

Semua yang ada disitu langsung _sweatdropped_, "Lha. Apa hubungannya?" Pria yang datang bersama laki-laki itu mendekat ke arah Ichigo. "Ya, itu.." Ichigo memutar kedua bola matanya, ia kebingungan.

"Semua itu hanya alasan kan? Fufufu," Ia menyeringai lagi. "Ya sudah, Tidak penting membahas hal itu sekarang. Hei, kau! Isshin kurosaki!" Teriaknya tiba-tiba.

"I, iya nyonya!" Ayah Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sekarang juga lunasi hutang kalian, atau kalian mati."ancamnya. (A : wah.. kecam banget ini.)

"Nyo, Nyonyaaaa... tolong berikan waktu bagi kami. Kalau jumlahnya segitu, sekarang kami tidak punya uang." Pinta Isshin dengan puppies eyes.

"Gak ngaruh banget, hoeks!" Batin Ichigo.

"Suamiku, Bagaimana ini?" Wanita itu melirik kearah Pria tadi.

"Hm, bagaimana ya?" Sahutnya datar.

"Grrrr, AKU KESAL SEKALI! KESAL SETENGAH MATI! GRAAA!" Mendengar hal itu, Yoruichi langsung mengacak-ngacak isi rumah Ichigo.

"Hei, kau! Jadi bagaimana sekaraaaaang?" Ditariknya kerah baju orang yang dipanggilnya suami tadi.

"Ya ampun, sayang. Sudahlah, kalau tidak punya uang mau gimana lagi?" Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau ini! Gara-gara sikapmu inilah, makanya dia tidak kunjung membayar hutangnya!" Yoruichi melepaskan genggamannya dengan kasar. "Aku pulang! Terserahmu sajalah! Kenapa aku tidak membawa anak itu tadi kesini? Ah! Hari ini kesal sekali!" gerutunya.

"Aku juga pulang ah, bye semua!" Orang yang jadi suami Yoruichi itu melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum kearah keluarga Kurosaki yang cengo se-Jepang.

"Mereka memang pasangan aneh." Ujar Karin santai.

"Karin, jangan bicara sembarangan, nanti kalau dengar gimana? Udah ah. Yuk beresin ini dulu!" kata Yuzu sok dewasa.

Ichigo diobati oleh ayahnya yang seorang dokter. "Fiuh, untung ya. Kali ini kita benar-benar untung. Tuan Urahara itu memang baik. Lalala," Kata Ayahnya dengan santai.

"Baik kepalamu!" gumam Ichigo. "Ye, Ichi kok gitu siiih?" Ayahnya memeluk dengan manja.

"Mereka itu kejam! Ah! Sudahlah, aku ke kamar saja! Lama –lama aku bisa gila disini!" Ia langsung naik kelantai 2, kamarnya.

"Hwah, masih untung mereka tidak membawa serta Si tukang bantai itu ya, Ayah." ujar Karin.

"Hii, jadi meringdingdingdong deh denger yang begituan" Bulu kuduk Ayah Ichigo bergidik mendengar perkataan Karin.

Druk,Druk,Tap,tap. Ichigo tiba-tiba keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga dengan kecepatan dewa.

"Karin? Yuzu? Kalian bilang mereka membawa si Tukang pukul kan? Mana dia? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya?" hardik Ichigo.

Karin dan Yuzu hanya saling menatap dan dengan senyum malaikat mereka berujar ceria, "Itu Cuma akal-akalan kami agar kakak segera pulaaaaaang~ hohoho."

Mendengar hal itu, wajah Ichigo langsung masam dan ia kembali kekamarnya.

"BRAAK!" dibantingnya pintu dengan keras.

-**Ichigo's POV-**

"Bruk." Aku menghempaskan diri di kasurku. Tapi, "Auch," aku masih merasakan nyeri disekujur tubuhku. Aku duduk dan menatap ke jendela.

Kalian ingin tahu siapa orang-orang tadi? (... sing)

Huft, Gak pengen ya? Ya sudah lah. (...ngambek tu! Readers, bilang pengen dong!)

Mereka adalah pasangan suami istri, Kisuke dan Yoruichi dari Organisasi Ilegal bernama Urahara Given. Mereka adalah organisasi yang katanya sangat berpengaruh di Jepang, aku tidak tau pastinya, tapi yang jelas kami berhutang padanya. Mereka memang sangat licin dalam menjalankan kegiatannya. Dengan berkedok sebagai Toko Penjual makanan di salah satu sudut kota ini, mereka mampu menjadi Yakuza yang cukup berpengaruh di dunia 'Hitam'.

Walau Tuan Urahara Kisuke terkenal dengan kemurahan hatinya, tetapi tidak dengan istrinya, Nyonya Yoruichi. Menurut kabar yang beredar, berkat kesadisan istrinya jugalah makanya Usaha mereka dapat bertahan sampai sekarang. Siapa yang sangka? Wanita seseksi itu sangat kejam dan tidak punya belas kasihan. Eh, tapi dia itu sangat menuruti perkataan tuan Kisuke lho, kalian lihat kan tadi? Hahha, ternyata dia takut suami. Fuh, Menjijikkan!

Soal hutang, itu kerjaan si bodoh ayahku. 2 tahun lalu, ia dengan paksa ingin memperluas kliniknya hingga ke tanah kosong di sebelah rumah. Alasannya memang sangat mulia, tapi caranya itu menjijikkan. Setelah mencari pinjaman kesana kemari, akhirnya Dia dengan bodohnya mendatangi kantor Rentenir kejam dan meminjam uang jutaan yen. Tingkah bodohnya itu tidak hanya sampai disitu. Dengan penuh percaya diri, ia mengatakan akan melunasinya dalam jangka waktu 6 bulan. Ia yakin bahwa kliniknya akan ramai dikunjungi orang, karena daerah rumah kami memang jauh dari Rumah sakit atau klinik lain.

Ah, aku tidak tau harus kesal atau bagaimana. Klinik kami memang ramai dikunjungi, tetapi yang dapat membayar dengan layak hanya sedikit. Ayahku tidak memungut biaya bagi orang-orang yang tidak mampu membayar. Walhasil, uang yang di dapat hanya cukup untuk kebutuhan rumah tangga,sekolah dan keperluan medis. Kami tidak punya kesempatan untuk menabung.

6 bulan kemudian, di waktu yang dijanjikan. Tuan Urahara datang bersama para anak buahnya dan menagih hutang. Ayahku berlutut meminta tenggang waktu sampai 3 minggu lagi. Sulit di percaya, ia setuju saja. Aku yang saat itu masih kelas 3 Smp sudah sangat takut dan tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Aku hanya diam sambil berpelukan dengan kedua adikku.

3minggu, batas waktu yang dijanjikan. Tuan Urahara datang lagi. Tapi tetap saja kami belum sanggup membayar. Ayahku berlutut lagi, ia meminta kemurahan hati tuan Urahara lagi. Ajaib, ia santai dan bilang "Baiklah, 4 bulan."

Ayahku sangat senang, ia memberikan kartu pelayanan Klinik gratis untuk Tuan Urahara sebagai tanda terima kasih. "Fufufu, tapi jangan kau senang dulu, jika istriku tau tentang hal ini. Maka kau tidak akan selamat." Kata tuan Urahara dengan aura mistis, walau ia tersenyum, bagiku terlihat seperti menyeringai daripada tersenyum. Ayahku tenang-tenang saja. Ia benar-benar tidak menghiraukan rumor yang beredar seputar istri tuan Urahara.

4 bulan pun berlalu, aku sudah masuk SMA, sekarang kelas 1-B. Kehidupan sekolahku sudah baru sekarang, aku benar-benar anak SMA. Walau takut, aku mencoba menerima semuanya saja sama seperti makan makanan yang tidak enak karena sedang lapar.

Ada Seorang Gadis, teman sekelasku. Dia memiliki tubuh kecil seperti anak SD dan waw! Dia tidak seksi. Dia menjadi pusat perhatian karena hal itu. Dia selalu tersenyum dan kalau sedang marah dia akan cemberut. Dia terlihat sangat imut di mata teman-temanku. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan orang lain, lha apalagi dia. Namun, pernah beberapa kali aku melihatnya menatap papan tulis dengan pandangan yang menyedihkan tapi serius. Aku penasaran, apa yang dilihatnya? Apa dia itu bisa melihat hantu? Jangan-jangan dia itu cenayang? Ada lagi, dia itu terkenal dengan sebutan anak perempuan paling ramah sekaligus pendiam satu sekolahan, dia tersenyum pada semua orang. Tapi dia pendiam dan bicara seadanya saja. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa setenar itu, padahal kami baru 3 minggu jadi murid SMA.

Kami tidak pernah berbicara satu-sama lain. Dia tidak pernah menatapku, dan hei.. kenapa aku bicara tentang dia? Hm, pem..pembaca,jangan salah paham. Aku tidak menyukainya kok, aku banyak tahu tentang dia karena teman dekatku,Renji adalah penggemar beratnya. Dia sering bicara padaku mengenai gadis itu. Sungguh! Aku tidak menyukainya kok. Bagiku dia itu tidak pantas untuk disukai, dia itu kerempeng jelek sok imut, haduuuh..kenapa aku jadi sewot sendiri? ( Ichigo setreees! /buak). Baiklah, berhenti bicara tentang dia. Tapi aku belum beritahu namanya ya? Ya.. dia itu Kuchiki Kurosaki, eh, Kuchiki Rukia.

Kembali ke masalah keluargaku. Sudah 3 minggu aku sekolah, aku ingat betul hari itu adalah tenggat waktu pembayaran. Aku memang penakut dan aku tau hal itu. Tapi orang-orang selalu menganggapku cuek dan sangat kasar. Hari itu, aku pulang dengan tergesa-gesa sama seperti tadi.

Saat aku pulang, aku mendapat ayahku sudah babak belur dan kedua adikku menangis. Ada 2 orang wanita disitu. Aku heran, mereka itu siapa? Apa mereka perampok? Aku sibuk menduga-duga.

Ayahku memberi isyarat, jangan mendekat. Aku menurut. Ya iyalah, memang nya aku mau cari mati apa? Wkwkkw. Tapi, aku tidak bisa cuek berlebihan kali.(Hei, kau memakai logatku!) aku memberanikan diri bertanya kepada wanita seksi disana.

"Anda siapa?"

"Kau tidak tau siapa aku? Cih!" Dia meludah. "Nista sekali kau! Aku ini Yoruichi! Istri dari orang yang meminjami kalian uang!" teriaknya kasar dan sombong. Aku terkejut dan tanpa sengaja menjauh darinya.

"A..ayah," aku refleks memanggil nama ayahku. Aku benar-benar bingung. "Ichi.. ehgk." Ayahku ingin mendekatiku, tetapi tiba-tiba sebuah pedang asli menghalangi langkahnya.

"Bergerak, mati kau!" Wanita yang satu lagi menghunuskan pedangnya.

Aku terbelalak, aku takut. Aku takut kehilangan ayah yang bodoh itu. Ya walaupun dia itu idiot. Kedua adikku semakin menangis.

"Beriiiiiiissssiiiiiiik!" Nyonya Yoruichi murka, ia mendekatiku dan menarik kerah bajuku.

"Aku kesini hanya meminta hakku, cepat berikan!" katanya memaksa.

Aku melirik ayah dan dia menggeleng. "Maaf nyonya, kami saat ini belum sanggup!" kataku lirih.

"Ho, Mentang-mentang suamiku memberi kelonggaran, kalian jadi seenaknya ya?" Ia melepaskan aku.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Tapi mau gimana lagi buk, kalau ada ya kami berikan, masalahnya sekarang ini tidak ada. Gimana sih?" tanpa sengaja aku menggerutu. Ternyata hal itu membuatnya tambah geram.

"Bunuh dia!" Perintahnya kepada wanita satu lagi, dan dia berjalan menuju pintu.

"Baik, Nyonya!" Wanita itu, mengarahkan pedang keleherku, gerakannya sangat cepat. Aku tak mampu menghindar. Keringatku mengalir deras, jantung ku.. ah, aku seperti tidak merasakan detaknya lagi. Aku menutup mataku, gigiku saling bertemu, gemeretaknya sampai langsung ketelingaku dan tangan ku terkulai lemas.

"Ichigooooooooooo!"

"kakaaaaaaaaaaak!" teriak yuzu dan karin serentak.

"Aku bosan dengan pengutang seperti ini! Tidak sanggup bayar ya mati! Harta kalian kusita termasuk rumah sakit, eh klinik kalian ini. Ah," gerutu Nyonya Yoruichi.

"Ayo pergi, hei.. "Dia berbalik dan sedikit terkejut melihat kebelakang.

Aku tidak tau kenapa aku masih bisa mendengar suara orang-orang, aku masih menutup mataku, aku juga tidak tau kenapa sepertinya aku tidak merasakan sakit dibadanku?

Aku memberanikan diri mengikuti rasa penasaranku. Perlahan-lahan aku pun membuka mata dan "Gya!" aku berteriak kaget.

Mataku bertemu dengan mata orang yang akan membunuhku. Indah, mata itu berwarna Violet.(Ecieee,gak salah lagi kan?) "Rukia Kuchiki?" Gumamku terheran-heran, dia terdiam. Pedang nya belum sempat mengenai leherku, dia terhenti dan melihat wajahku dengan tatapan super terkejut.

"Kau, Rukia kan?" Aku tanpa sengaja berani memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Dia menunduk, wajahnya tersipu walau tak terlihat senyuman disana.

"Sampah oranye!" Tiba-tiba dia kembali mengancamku dengan pedangnya. "Egghk,"Aku seperti tercekik. Namun, aku memberanikan diri menatap wajahnya. Matanya violetnya, aku baru tau itu, sedikit indah menurutku, dan dia itu cukup kejam. Itu yang ada di benakku sekarang, aku tidak tau apa dia benar-benar akan membunuhku atau tidak. Aku tidak sanggup memikirkan kematian lagi.

"Lho?" Nyonya Yoruichi bengong.

"Nyonya~ jangan bunuh Ichigo! Dia Anak laki-lakiku satu satu nya!" Ayahku menghamburkan diri di hadapan Nyonya Yoruichi.

"Makanya bayar dong," Sahutnya dengan cuek dan enteng banget.

"Aku tidak punya uang lagi, anakku baru saja masuk SMA dan kami menghabiskan banyak uang untuk itu, aku, aku, aku, huwa..." Ayahku dengan memalukan menangis di depan wanita kejam itu, dan aku hanya bisa meliriknya dengan tatapan super menyesal.

"Haaaah~" Nyonya Yoruichi menggaruk kepalanya, dan dia mendekatiku yang sedang terhunus pedang Kuchiki,

"Temanmu?" Kulihat ia sedang bicara dengan Kuchiki. "Bu..Bukan! Bukan Nyonya!" Rukia dengan suara keras mengatakan hal itu.

"Ufh," Aku menghela nafas, "Mana mungkin dia ingat dengan ku, kami kan tidak pernah bertatap muka, apalagi bicara." Batinku. Sesaat tadi aku sempat berpikir bahwa Rukia akan membela ku sebagai teman sekelasnya, walaupun baru 3 minggu.

"Rambutmu orens, berani sekali kau sekolah dengan rambut begini." Ujarnya sambil mengelus kepalaku. Ntah kenapa aku sangat takut, kalau-kalau ia akan menghempaskan kepalaku ke lantai.

"Nyonya, aku akan .. aku.. akan se..segera membunuhnya!"

Mendengar hal itu aku langsung terkesiap, kutatap dalam-dalam mata Rukia dan meminta belas kasihannya. Namun, sepertinya tidak berhasil. Wajahnya tidak berubah mimik sedikitpun, bagiku ia terlihat seperti Pembunuh berdarah dingin saat itu.

"Ah, tidak perlu." Gumam Nyonya Yoruichi.

"APA?" Kami semua kaget dan secara serentak mengucapkan kata itu, gak tau deh udah diatur sama author apa enggak.

"Ya, sudah. 5 bulan lagi aku akan datang dan kalau tidak ada juga.. MATI KALIAN!" katanya enteng tapi menakutkan.

Kami semua terdiam, "Ta..tapi, Nyonya!" sanggah Rukia.

"Kau kumaafkan kali ini, karena kau teman Rukia." Ujarnya padaku. "I..iya Nyonya, Terima kasih." Sahutku dengan hati lega.

"Berterima kasihlah dengan Rukia, berkat dia kau selamat." Lanjutnya. Aku melirik Rukia dan ingin langsung bicara padanya, tapi dia membuang wajahnya dan langsung keluar rumah dengan wajah geram yang mengerikan.

"Isshin!" Panggil Yoruichi. "I..iya.."

"5 bulan lagi.. ingat itu!" katanya lagi, "I..iya nyonya, terima kasih!" Ayahku mengantar Nyonya sampai kedepan pagar. Mereka pun pulang, dan rumah kembali seperti biasa. Ah, ayahku memang sarap!

Ya, begitulah kisah _flashbecak _(?)nya hahaha.

Kalian jadi tau kan, kenapa aku sangat memperhatikan Rukia Kuchiki? Ya Karena Heran aja, masa' dia bisa jadi aneh gitu. Di sekolah jadi murid ramah, eh. Diluar kerja sama Yakuza. Cuih. Tadi, pas pelajaran Bahasa di sekolah malah bilang "Aku tidak punya uang ." Memangnya dia tidak punya kosakata lain apa? Mungkin orang-orang tidak tau, tapi aku kan tau dia itu pasti banyak duit karena kerja dengan Yakuza Rentenir super kejam. Aaarrrh!

- END OF ICHIGO's POV-

Pagi hari ke esokan harinya.

"Kakaaaak, sudah jam berapa ini? Ayo sarapan!" Teriak Yuzu.

"Ya," Sahut Ichigo malas.

"Kakaaaaaaaaaaaaaakk!"

"IYA SEBENTAR! JANGAN TERIAK TERIAK!" Ichigo yang pemarah itu balik berteriak.

"Cepat kemari! Ada yang aneh, cepat!" Yuzu berteriak dengan nada khawatir, dengan tergesa-gesa Ichigo jadi turun dan saat melihat apa yang membuat Yuzu tampak sangat khawatir.

"Ini..." Karin menyerahkan amplop, tampaknya itu surat.

"Surat Pemberitahuan?" Ichigo Membaca Tulisan yang paling besar didepan amplop. Ia menyerngitkan dahinya.

"Haaaaaaaa?" Mereka sekeluarga saling menjerit dan berteriak sehingga rumah mereka berguncang kayak rumahnya Shincan kalo dia lagi dijitak Mamanya.

- TEBECE-  
>Maaf, kalo super gaje dan banyak yang gak jelas.(sama aja)<p>

Semua saran diterima, kritik apa lagi coy! ^_^, pujian juga boleh. Eheheh (digampar sampe ke KOREA)  
>Review plis, Thanks for read. ^_^ salam sayang : REI.<p> 


End file.
